FROZEN 2: A Journey For Something Important
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: 2 years after the Winter Incident and everyone was starting to love their Queen for who she is and Arendelle never been so was all Elsa ever wanted and she can thank her sister, Anna, for it but all of that change on one day. However,an evil witch comes a curse the land and its people! Will Elsa and Anna be able to stop her or will they fail! Rated T to be safe
1. Summary

**Hey you guys, I'm letting you all know that I decided to do a rewrite to this story so be on the lookout for it. The summary will still be the same but for the ones who don't know about it, you can read it in the description or here:**

** It takes place 2 years after the Winter Incident and everyone was starting to love their Queen for who she is and the Kingdom of Arendelle never been so flourished. It was all Elsa ever wanted and she can thank her sister, Anna, for it but all of that change on one day. A witch came to Arendelle and cast a spell on everyone there which cause Anna lose the ability to have faith in herself, Elsa to lose her ice powers, and everyone to fight each other! Now, it's up to the two sisters to embark on a crazy journey to find the witch! Will they be able to find a way to reverse the curse before everyone kills each other or will they fail?!**

**DUNDUHDUNDUH! LOL**

**But the first 2 chapters will be uploaded this week so stay tune and feel free to inbox me some of your ideas for what you want happening in the story :D. I really hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for the people who already read that have to read it again, I didn't want to but knew I had too so I hope you guys will read it again. ;)**


	2. The Prologue

**Hey everyone I really hope you guys like this rewrite! Enjoy this prologue :D**

* * *

Every Kingdom has their own legend right? Like Atlantis suddenly being sunk underwater? An ancient prince turning into a creature to get rid of his brothers so he can be the only ruler but eventually things didn't go to plan with him and the kingdom fell apart? (Brave reference) So on and so forth? Well, Arendelle has the biggest legend of them all that no one knows about it expect the ancestors back then and hasn't been spoken of for about a century! It all started about a century ago, there was a young teenager by the named of Katrina, who lived in the Kingdom of Arendelle. She had black raven hair that fell gently against her black and white outfit along with a pair of high black boots. Katrina also had two different color eyes! One was blue which symbolize for Love and the other was red which symbolize Hate. At times, her eyes will both go either one color or the other depending on how she's feeling.

Her parents died when she was a young child so she lived by herself all that time in a big cottage. Some people offer to put her in an orphanage or take her in but she kindly refuse. This big cottage was her home. Katrina was also very open than most teenagers her age but, unlike the other teens her age, Katrina was special. In fact, she was a witch!

She was well-known by everyone in Arendelle. She always liked playing with the children when their parents were off doing work and she loved helping the adults as much as she can. Sometimes, she even loved putting on a little show for everyone with her magic, that always outstood everyone all the time. Some people made claims and comments that her magic was everlasting! At the end of every performance, Katrina will always get people complimenting her on a good show but what she didn't know was that at the end of her performance, she couldn't help but notice an a teen boy, with platinum blonde hair, dressed in clothes she hasn't seen before and for some strange reason, she found it hard for her to not focus on the boy during the performance. After the performance was finished, the teen boy got up from his seat and went over to her to strike up a conversation.

* * *

"Hey my name is Alistair. Prince Alistair of Arendelle" Alistair said as he bow to her. 'Prince?!' Katrina thought out loud as she gasped quietly. Alistair then came up and asked "And you are?"

Katrina couldn't help but blush. No one has ever been so polite to her especially not a Prince! She couldn't believe it! Suddenly, she realize that he was talking to her! "O-Oh! K-Katrina" She said as she awkwardly bow back to him.

"Your magic is beautiful Katrina" Alistair said with full admiration and love that it almost sent Katrina on overdrive! "T-T-Thank y-y-you A-Alistair" Katrina stuttered as she became red in the face. Alistair then frown "You stutter a lot." Katrina looked at him and was about to apologize but he stop her "But I love it" Alistair smiled at her. Katrina was caught off but quickly recover with a smile as well and just like that they became fast friends. Eventually, her eyes went from being balance between red and blue to strictly turning both blue.

* * *

But, like everyone else, there are always people who would hate you for what you doing. Well, in this case for Katrina, there are three teenagers that hated her. They hated that she got so much attention by everyone and that she was a witch. One day, these three teenage boys came together to show a thing or two to the witch. They spied on the Witch and The Prince to see where they were going and it looked like it was the park. They decided to follow them.

When Alistair and Katrina was walking at the park, they were taking by surprise when the three teenagers came out of nowhere! Two of them got Alistair while the other one got Katrina. Alistair was furious by this!

"What you deadbeats want?! Unhand us this instant!" the young Prince said trying to sound imitating to the teenage boy. The teenage boy scoffed at him "Oh shut it Princy! All we want miss witch to leave here, forever!"

"What?!" Katrina gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard! She didn't think anyone would want her to leave. She thought everyone love her.

"You heard me! We want you to leave or we'll make you!" The teenage boy spat out at her.

"But why?" Katrina asked still confused.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it or I'll-"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked over at the Prince. Alistair glared at the teenage boy who was holding Katrina before he continued.

"Don't you talked to her like that again!" the Prince than lashed out from the two teenagers holding him and headed at the teenager that that had a hold of Katrina still. The boy was taken by surprise, so was Katrina, as Alistair wrestled him to the ground! Katrina gasped at Alistair's unknown behavior. She never saw this side of him before! But after a few minutes, he had the Prince's arm in a holding. The more the boy twisted it, the more it hurt him. Katrina screamed "Alistair!"

Alistair quickly looked over at Katrina.

"It's..okay Katrina..I'm fine!" Alistair gritted through his teeth but refuse to show Katrina he was in pain! Katrina could obviously see through this and shouted to the boy "Stop! Why are you doing this?! You're hurting him!"

The teenage boy smiled "Aww look at that. the little witch does care about the prince. Too bad!"

Just like that, the Prince's arm was broken!

"NO!"Katrina screamed as The Prince fell to the ground, withering in pain of his broken arm. The three teenagers smiled at each other and began laughing. Suddenly, something inside of Katrina snapped! As if a spark went off in her head!

"I." Katrina began as she clench her fists.

"Said."

The three teenage boys looked at her with grins on their faces.

"To."

Her eyes then went from blue to red in a matter of seconds!

"Leave."

The three boys gasped in horror!

"Him."

Alistair looked over at Katrina the best he could while the other three tried to back away.

"ALONE!" Without any warning, Katrina looked at the two teenagers and snapped their necks with just the motion from her head! The teenager, who broke Alistair's arm, witness his friends being murder right in front of him and began begging for his life!

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it" The teenage boy stumbled as he back away from the approaching Katrina.

Katrina didn't care, she walked up to him and broke his hand! "AHHHHHHH! YOU BROKE MY HAND!" The teenager yelled as he began to wither in pain from it.

"How you like it!" Katrina said as she came closer to the teen.

"I said I was sorry!" The teenager cried out as they held onto their hand. Katrina then slowly came in front of him and said "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Just as Katrina was about to send a devastating blow, she heard Alistair yell her name

"KATRINA!"

Katrina instantly stop and turn to face Alistair with red eyes. Alistair seem not care so much about it, he then slowly got up from the ground, wincing a little from the pain in his arm. Katrina saw this and instantly went to his side.

"Oh Alistair I-" But Katrina's words trailed off from Alistair as he saw the teenage boy pulled out a dagger and began to charge at Katrina with it! Alistair knew he had to protect Katrina!

"Look out!" Alistair screamed as he pushed Katrina out-of-the-way! Katrina quickly looked up to see Alistair get stab in the arm with the dagger.

"ALISTAIR!" Katrina screamed as Alistair fell back and the teenager hovering over him with dagger!

"I had about enough with you little Prince! Say goodbye!" The teenager snarled as he draw back the dagger.

"NO!" Katrina screamed as her eyes went right back to red and she did a quick motion with her hand!

* * *

She then broke his neck and the boy drop the dagger from his hand and fall down with a sickening impact next to Alistair! Katrina quickly snap back to each eye being red and blue and she looked at the dead bodies around them and began to hyperventilating! Alistair saw this and quickly ran over to her. "Katrina?" He said as he put his good hand on her cheek and said "Calm down. It's alright now. I got you" He then pulled her into a comforting hug.

Suddenly, the villagers came over to the scene. Some people came up and started grieving was the family of the ones who died. They all looked at her and began whispering things like "witchcraft", "Burning", "Sorcery", "Monster!", and much more. When the villagers turned their gazes back on her, Katrina felt unease. Before the crowd got close to her, The young prince came to her rescue. He stood protectively in front of her and try to talk the people out of it

"No! Wait! Stop! She was only trying to protect me!" Alistair tried to reason with them.

But was sadly ignored and pulled away from the witch. Katrina was trying her best to keep it together but that didn't last long. When one of the villager, strike her burning torch across her face, leaving a visible scar, that did it for Katrina. She end up losing control of all her power and soon herself. She then shot spells at people so she can get away from them as far as she can. The Prince was about to go after her but his mother stop him. The Prince wanted to rebel but he couldn't. Instead of chasing after his friend, he had to watch her leave. "Katrina..." Alistair said quietly as he stood helplessly in front of the angry crowd.

* * *

The Kingdom, well expect Alistair of course, decided Katrina was then band from Arendelle forever and to have no contact with her whatsoever. Katrina heard of this and now lives deep into the mountains and made her own home-no-actually her own palace, never to be heard from again. Well until 20 years later. At that time, Katrina was now known as the "Wicked Witch of Arendelle" with only one goal in her mind:** "Complete** **Elimination!" **She said as both her eyes turn blood-red!

* * *

For many years, she lived in exile. For many years, she destroyed many of lives and thousands of homes throughout the land. Finally she came back to the place that started it all. Arendelle. Before she got a chance to destroy Arendelle, one stood in her way and that was (who was King of Arendelle at the time), King Alistair who is also known as "The Snow King of Arendelle" but also her old friend from many years ago. He held out his hand and an ice sword was formed instantly. When The Wicked Witch caught sight of him, she was shocked! She never knew he had powers but then again she didn't even bother to ask. Well there was that he was Royalty and only thought outcast like her have them only. Guess she was wrong.

She also knew he would be trouble and had to do the thing she does best..eliminate. Minute they locked eyes, the war began! The people engaged with the creatures Katrina made to protect her!

Not too far, Alistair and Katrina throw blow after blow at each other. After a few minutes of this, Alistair managed to get Katrina on the ground. Alistair then drew his ice sword at Katrina's neck. Katrina was sure that this was it for her but Alistair pulled it away and took a couple of steps away from her, causing Katrina to look at him like he was crazy!

"Come on Katrina, this isn't like you. You're good" Alistair reminded her.

"No I'm not" Katrina muttered

Alistair smiled gently with his crystal eyes beaming at her lovingly "Yes you are. Remember all the good things you did for everyone in the village and how you save m-"

Katrina, having enough, cut him off "That Katrina was long gone and she's never EVER coming back because of you!"

Alistair just shook his head. He knew it was true but he also knew that he have a job to do and he know it wouldn't be easy. He pulled his sword out in front of him. "I hope you prepare yourself, Katrina"

Katrina jumped back a few feet and said "Heh, it's not me you should be worrying about"

They waited for a minute before they charged at each other. In a distant a snowflake was gently falling. Both waited patiently for it to fall to the ground. Minute it did, the two of them charged at each other! Alistair with his ice sword and Katrina with her magical spear. When the two made contacted, everything and everyone stopped.

Silence fell between the two old friends, then Alistair fell to the ground.

"FATHER!" A young teen boy cried out but was so stop by a few guards.

Katrina gasped softly "Alistair..." Her eyes then turn to the beautiful blue eyes he remember. "K-Katrina..?" He gasped out as he tried to reach out to her. "I'm sor-ARGH!" Katrina then back away and began to clutch her head in pain! After a minute of clutching her head, she looked back at him with a smirk on her face and her eyes were red again! "Well well. Seems like The Snow King has fallen at last. What a pity and here I thought you would be better since you have the powers of ice and snow"

"You..won't..get..away..with..this..someone..will..stop..you..Ka..tr..in..a..and..we..will..be..free.." Alistair managed to get out before he release his last breath and went limp.

Katrina smiled as she heard the gasps when they witness the death of Alistair. She wanted to make them feel even more pain but she then realize that she was terribly wounded! She screamed "This isn't over! I won't stop until Arendelle has completely fallen for what they have done to me!" She then disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Everyone was afraid that she was true but the son of the Snow King, Prince Richard, took control and reassure everyone that she would never return again as long as they always stay on guard at all times and to not give her a reason to come back. It stay that way for years.

One day, Prince Richard was in town taking a stroll so happen he wasn't paying attention and bumped into a peasant girl who name was Mary. The Prince and The Peasant Girl both apologize for their rudeness at the same time and turn away in embarrassment for a second. When they both felt like they were ready, they went ahead an introduce themselves to each other and it was love at first sight. A few months went by and the two of them got married and were now pronounce the new King and Queen of Arendelle. Not too long after, their first daughter, Elsa. She was very small, had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was very special all the way. When she caught a glimpse of her smiling parents, she already felt love and joy from them.

The news spread quickly throughout the lands until it finally it made its way to Katrina, who wasn't really all that thrilled at all. At first, she didn't care at all but the brat being born but then she had a devious idea come to her mind.

* * *

By the time Katrina got there, it was already night which work perfectly in her favor. The witch manages to slipped into the castle without being detected by anyone and head down the hall to find Elsa. When she stopped at a door that looked like where Elsa might be, she went an opened it. As she got inside and closed the door, she looked around the room and sure enough she saw the baby crib and obviously knew that this is Elsa's room. Katrina smirked at the sleeping baby "So you're the one who will grow up to be Queen of this land one day huh?"

She slowly drew out a knife out from under her robe and proceeded towards Elsa's crib. When she got to Elsa's crib, she smiled menacingly "We'll just see about that won't we?" She snarled as she had the knife hovering over Elsa's chest. Before she plunged the knife into the little infant, Elsa turned over and softly let out a breath of ice, causing the knife to fly out of the witch's hand! The knife then clattered to the ground! "What?! She's A-" She cut herself off when Elsa's eyes quickly open her eyes and began to cry! Not too long, the witch heard two people waking up and making their way down here, she had to guess it was the King and Queen! "Curses!" The witch let out as she looked at the door. Not wanting the baby to remember anything about her when she got older, she quickly fumbled through her robe for something. She only had one shot out this and at the rate the King and Queen were coming she only had about a minute.

* * *

"Hey, look at this" Katrina said as she held the weird-looking necklace, that had a hand with a weird eye on it, in front of Elsa. When Elsa locked eyes on it, a red light came and shot into her eyes, causing the baby to whined as she closed her eyes.

"Now you will forget everything" Katrina quietly said as she disappear into a cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared, that is when there was a loud bang at the door!

"ELSA!" Richard yelled as he pushed open the door, Mary came in right after him and ran over to Elsa.

"ELSA! HONEY! What's wrong!" Mary said all at once as she picked up Elsa. Suddenly, something shiny caught the Queen's attention. When she look to see what it was, she covered her mouth in shock! It was a knife! "Dear! Someone was trying to attempt to kill poor Elsa!"

"What?!" Richard shrieked angrily. He then walked over to pick up the knife. He couldn't believe it! Who would want to hurt his daughter? Before both parents could think any further, they were brought back into reality when they heard Elsa sniffing. Mary hold Elsa close to her as she began to soothed her "Shh it's okay Elsa. Mommy and daddy got you. It's okay" Richard nodded in agreement as he move closer to his two girls.

* * *

Elsa then started to calm down when she heard her mother's calming words which made the witch, for some reason, even more mad. Suddenly, she came up with a wicked plan. She look back at Elsa and smiled evilly "We're gonna be forever bonded together until we die! And nothing can break it!" Katrina said as she put her hand up and shot a flash of light at her chest then at Elsa's! The baby's eyes widened in shock and began to scream!

"Elsa! What is i-Oh my god" Mary gasped as she and her husband watch Elsa's hair started to go from a dark brown to a pale blonde and the room started to have ice creeping from the edges and snow coming from the ceiling! The King and Queen looked at each other than at their daughter in disbelief, shock, and fear. Katrina only laughed at the display in front of her. She never felt that amused since she fought Alistair.

Alistair. The name still fresh to her. She will never forget that man if she wanted to. Not since that brat is a splitting image of him. For some strange reason, she feel like she have some type of connection with Elsa but quickly shook it off. Katrina let out breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh Arendelle, you will be in for a rude awakening now and you can thank that brat you call a daughter and heir to the throne" The witch then looked over at Elsa, who was starting to quiet down and for some reason was looking straight at her. Katrina felt some type of way to this but brush it off. She then smile evilly at Elsa. "And we will meet again Elsa and we will see if you can protect your precious Kingdom from The Wicked Witch of Arendelle or join me and send this world into elimination!" Katrina laughed as she vanished into thin air, only leaving her laughter behind in the wind.

* * *

**Well that's a little back history of the story you guys are about to get into. So what do you guys think about the Prologue? Was it great or bad? We even now get to know where Elsa's power originated from and also, what do you think of Katrina? Do you think she's evil or misunderstood? There's no wrong answer but let me know through the reviews and stay tune for the next chapter:****What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Hey guys! I hope you like the next chapter What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Next I Wish I Was Normal :D**

* * *

It is a beautiful spring day for the people in Arendelle. There was a lot of buzz going around as everyone was heading into town for a special event that was taking place there. Heading there, an eager boy and his cautious mother are shown making their way to the event.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on, we're going to be late!" the boy exclaim to his mother as he ran out in front of her. The mother quickly retrieve her child by his arm. "I don't think so honey. They haven't even came out yet maybe we should have waited" The mother suggested but the boy shook his head furiously at her. "No way! We need to get there first! Come on!"

The mother let out a sigh than chuckle a little. She knows that arguing with him will do no good here. "Alright. Alright" With that said, the boy squeal in delight and literally drag his mother towards where the event will be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of Arendelle, Elsa, the Queen or aka The Snow Queen of Arendelle, was in her bed still. Sleeping peacefully until her little sister, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, jump on her! Elsa's eyes were still close. She was now starting to get use to her sister jumping on her in the mornings. It became her nasty habit to get her attention.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed as she roll off of her. "Hmm?" Elsa groaned as she moved over onto her side but still refused to open her eyes. Anna saw this and went to her ear and shouted "WAKE UP!"

"Why? What is it?" Elsa moaned as she turn over on her other side. "Today is a special day!" Anna exclaimed as she jump around happily.

"What? You and Kristoff getting marry today?" Elsa sarcastically said as she turn on her back. Anna blush at that statement and said "Maybe"

This caught Elsa's attention since she jolted out of bed so quickly with a look of shock. "WHAT?!" The temperature drastically drop and Anna quickly put her hands up in a way to show Elsa she wasn't serious. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Just hurry up!"

The room temperature then went back to normal. Elsa groan as she plopped back on her back. "Ugh why! We have no royal duties today" Anna made a sad face as she went over to the bed. "Aww come on! Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Elsa ask, puzzled. She was clearly confused by what her sister was saying. "Remember, You promise me that you will come and take a walk into town" Anna reminded her.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Elsa was hit with quick realization."Oh!"

Anna threw her hands up in the air and began to go into a childish fit. "Ugh! You are so slow Elsa!"

Elsa quickly went over to her sister and try to calm her down "I was just kidding with you, Anna. I already knew what day it was today. Look, I'll get ready now okay?"

Anna smile brightly. "Just hurry up will ya? and meet me at the front"

Elsa nodded in agreement as she smile brightly back. "You got it" Anna then ran out her sister's room to head out into the front as Elsa went to go and get change.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two sisters to make it into town. When they were in what was consider "The Heart of The Kingdom", Elsa began to feel ice sprouting from her fingertips. Which could only resort that there's something wrong.

'Okay, what is Anna not telling me?'

Elsa then stops which quickly catches Anna's attention. The younger sister came to stop as well and look back at her older sister with a raise eyebrow. "Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa then question her sister. "Mine to tell me what we are actually doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently but Elsa could see through her innocent face. "Don't play dumb Anna, the look on your face is starting to give it away" Elsa pointed out as she cross her arms against her chest.

"Okay you caught me" Anna said dramatically as she bring a hand up to her head, smirking slightly. "I told everyone that there's going to be special event and you were going to be part of it"

Elsa nearly fell over! "You did what?!" She exclaimed loudly. Before Anna could say anything, she was interrupted by a voice. "HEY! LOOK IT'S QUEEN ELSA AND PRINCESS ANNA!" A young man shouted out loud. Out of nowhere, everyone circle around the two sisters and Elsa began to feel instantly shy. Anna could understand why her sister was like this. Excluding from people for 13 years and having to open up again does have an effect on you. Suddenly, four kids made their way to the two sisters. "Princess Anna! Is it true that you save our home?" One of the kids said to her.

"Yeah is it?!" The other three said in unison. Anna smile and bent down in front of them "No I didn't, my sister and your Queen did, Elsa" She replied as she point over to Elsa. The kids look at Elsa in awe and Elsa couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Suddenly, the little kids went from Anna to her and in a matter of seconds!

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! I have to say that you're my favorite person ever!" A little girl said.

"No she's clearly mine" A little boy said.

"Uh uh. She's mine" Another girl argued.

"No way! She's mine" Another little boy also argue.

Elsa began to blush a little due to the kids' argument about her being their favorite. Anna chuckled a little at this. The kids then stop arguing and look at Elsa with anxious eyes. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" the kids exclaimed together in unison.

Elsa wince at those words. Those were the same words that Anna said when the were little, the day of the accident. The day that she started to hate her powers and hurting people. The day her parents feared her. The day she was scared of herself. The day she was scared of hurting Anna again..

But all that's water under the bridge and things are different now. Elsa loves who she is now and everyone finally accepts for who she is. Elsa snap back into reality and grin at the kids.

"Okay. Watch this" She then stomp on the ground and ice starts to spread all over the ground they were standing on.

"Oooo!" The kids giggle as they start to slide a little.

"And that's not the best part" She said bending down next to them. She then stood firm and raise her arms up slowly. When they made their way up to the sky, a whole bunch of snow came together in the air, piling on top of each other. "Whoa!" Everyone said out loud, clearly amaze from what they are seeing.

Just as Elsa was about to make the hugest snowball in all time, a smell of chocolate fill the air, causing her to lose attention. "Whoa!" was all Elsa can get out before the snowball fell on her! Anna and the rest of the village gasped in horror! Anna was about to make her way but stop herself when Elsa poke her head out of the snowball. She simple try to blow a piece of hair out and pout.

Anna began to giggle, then the children, then everyone. Elsa blush a bright red and quickly slump down so that you could only see her eyes.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that Elsa is enjoying herself" A husky but calm voice said. Anna turned around and gasped when she found out who it is! "Kristoff! You're back!" She exclaimed as she literally threw herself at him. "Hey Anna" He replied as he held onto her. They both release from each other and straighten themselves out before they continue more of their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in curiosity.

"Buying me and Sven some carrots. You know how he is with his carrots" Kristoff joked lightly as Sven began gnawing at the carrot. Anna chuckled "I sure do! He literally try to take off Olaf's nose for it!"

They both laughed for a minute as they replay the memories. Kristoff then stop laughing and began to look upset. Anna saw this quickly and respond by saying "What's wrong?"

Kristoff was unsure how to say this to Anna. "Hey. Can I um tell you something?" He asked as he try to avoid eye contact with her. Anna felt a little unease but answer anyway. "Sure what is it?"

"I'm leaving" Kristoff blurt out as he quickly looked down at the ground. Anna felt like her heart just broke. "What? But you just got ba-"

"I know, I know but I have to go and get the ice" Kristoff said, cutting her off as he turn back to look at her.

"Can you just tell them to get someone else?" Anna suggested. Kristoff laugh at the suggestion but knew Anna was dead serious. "Now you know well that I can't do that, Anna. I'll lose my job"

Anna sighs in defeat. All she wanted was her Kristoff. "I know"

Kristoff felt bad that he has to go and leave Anna again. He had to leave in a minute if he want to get there before sundown but he had to say something to Anna first.

"Hey listen. It's only going to be for five days. I believe you can manage that. You're not alone anymore Anna, you have your sister now, who is the Snow Queen for crying out loud, there's Olaf, and everyone here that loves you for you" He then cup his hand on her cheek and smile warmly "And you still got me and even Sven. We might not be here physically sometimes but we're here. So tell me what could go wrong while I'm gone?"

"Nothing" Anna answered. "Bingo!" Kristoff exclaim with a smile and snap his fingers in agreement "Well, we got to go! Come on Sven!" Sven came over to Kristoff with the sled. Kristoff look back at Anna and smile "Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

Kristoff then pull Anna close to him and gave her a sweet kiss. "I love you" Anna was taking back by this but quickly push that aside.

"Love you too" She smiled back. Kristoff then jumped onto the sled and snap the reigns back and Sven took off like a speeding bullet Anna watch until the two was out of sight as the smile slowly disappear from her face. She then found herself alone with her thoughts. 'Kristoff gots a point, I'm not alone anymore'

She then turn back to her sister, who was getting help dug out of her snow by the children while the adults were laughing, playfully. Anna couldn't but to smile at this. 'I got Elsa, Olaf, and everyone now and everything is okay so what could go wrong?'

* * *

By the time the event was over, the sun was beginning to set. The two sisters were a couple more steps from home. They both remain silent for the rest of the walk. Finally, Anna began to start-up a conversation. "Hey umm sorry for springing that surprise up on you" Elsa gave her friendly smile and said "No need to apologize I actually quite enjoy it"

Anna was surprised! "Really?! Now that's interesting"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turn to Anna with a questioning look. "Speaking of interesting, I have seen Kristoff and Sven with you earlier but then they left. Why is that?"

Anna grew shy a bit. She didn't think her sister caught on to that, when she looked over, Elsa was getting helped by the children out of the snow. Anna then put a hand on the back of her head and did a half laugh "Oh, he told me that he was going away for a few days"

"Really?!" Elsa was surprise and shock. Kristoff just gotten back didn't he?

Anna nodded. Elsa look at her sisters with sad eyes and said "Oh Anna, I'm so sor-"

Anna put her hands up to stop Elsa from going any further as she shook her head. "No, you have nothing to apologize for Elsa"

"I know but-" Elsa's voice trail off. She didn't know what to say. Anna took notice of this and so she try to make light of the conversation. "Come on, don't get sad on me now. How's we go get some chocolates. You know that it's your favorite!"

Elsa gave her a huge smile "Our favorite" She corrected. Anna than giggled "Right!" She agreed and together, the two sisters walk inside the castle with their arm link together with one another.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were a few miles from where they have to go. At the rate Sven was going, they would make it there before the sun completely sets. "ALRIGHT SLOW DOWN SVEN! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT BUDDY!" Kristoff shouted out to him. Sven took his eyes off the trail and look back at him and smile.

Suddenly, a hooded figure come crossing, not aware of Kristoff and Sven coming. Kristoff takes his eyes off from Sven and saw the hooded figure crossing. He knew that if they don't stop now, it wouldn't end well. So he yells out "SVEN! LOOK OUT!"

The hooded figure look up when they heard the warning coming from Kristoff. They try to turn back but it was too late! Sven crashed right into them, sending them a few feet back! Kristoff gasped in fear at seeing what Sven had done. His eyes narrow at Sven, who was trying his best to avoid looking at Kristoff.

"Sven! I told you to look out!" Kristoff shouted sternly, making the reindeer feel bad. Seeing the way Sven was feeling, Kristoff instantly felt bad as well. He knew he couldn't stay mad at Sven, that is his best friend. To show him that, he put an reassure hand on Sven's head and says softly "I'm sorry buddy. You know I didn't mean that right?"

Sven responds to this by licking the side of Kristoff's face which earn a light chuckle from Kristoff. Suddenly, Kristoff remember the hooded figure that got hit! Kristoff looks over and quickly ran over to where the hooded figure lay and skidded to a stop. Kristoff then says out of worry and fear "Oh! I'm so sorry. Here take my hand" He offered his hand for the hooded figure to take it but they just waved their hand at him and slowly got up and began walking away.

"Hey! Are you sure you're okay?" Kristoff call out but the hooded figure didn't say anything. They just kept walking. "Hey!" Kristoff call out again as he began to run after the person. Just as he was about to get close to the hooded figure, a gust of huge wind came out of nowhere! Causing Kristoff and Sven to look away so the sharp wind won't cut at their eyes! Once it stop, they both look back just to see that the hooded figure was gone! Nowhere to be seen. This left Kristoff and Sven puzzled.

"Ooookay, that was awkward" Kristoff said as he look at Sven with a questioning look. "Indeed" Kristoff pretended to have Sven says. Sven nodded in agreement. Kristoff then jump back on to the sled and together the two rode off, not knowing that nothing will ever be the same when they come back.

* * *

**Wow that's interesting. Nothing will be the same when they come back? Wonder what's going to happen and LOL at Kristoff and Sven at the end.**

**Anyway what do you guys think of the first chapter! Let me know through the reviews. I promise to have the second chapter uploaded by this week! :D**


	4. Wish I Was Normal

**Here's chapter 2 everyone! **

**"I Wish I Was Normal":D**

**Next chapter-The Nightmare**

**Stay tune!**

* * *

It was about 9 at night and Anna was just finish taking her stroll in the halls as she normally does. Since she still ban from doing any other dangerous activities in the Castle. When she was doing this, she was surprise to see Elsa's door slightly open. Elsa was muttering something that she couldn't quite hear.

Knowing how wrong it was wrong to eavesdrop but want to anyway, Anna quietly went against the wall and slowly peaked around so she can see what her sister was doing. There, she saw Elsa standing by an open window. Which was new to Anna because she never saw Elsa once open up her window when she was outside playing for the last years. Sparks then began to flare in Anna's head as she thought of it as a sign that Elsa was starting to lower her barriers of isolation and finally see the world as it really is!

Anna smile softly at the thought but then quickly focus on Elsa. She was looking up at the starry sky and sigh to herself "I wish I was normal like Anna and the rest" She said sadly as she slouch over the window. That sentence was enough to wipe the smile off Anna's face. She then asked "Now why would you wish for something like that?"

She quickly stood up and turn around to see that it was Anna, who was leaning against the doorway. "A-Anna!" Elsa stutter in shock, she went to back away but accidentally slip on an icy substance that she didn't know that she created! Anna panic a little and quickly apologize to her as she push herself of the wall. "Oh! I'm s-sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to e-"

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa interrupted her with a shriek. "It's late at night!"

"Huh?" Anna was dumbstruck. Here she was eavesdropping on her sister but all she was worrying about the time. "Oh! You know it's only 9 right?"

"It is?!" Elsa said sounding completely bewildered. She must have not known. Funny how time flies by when you are caught up in your thoughts.

"Yep" Anna nodded to confirm.

"Oh.." Elsa's voice trailed off as the two sisters went silent for a moment.

* * *

Finally, Anna spoke up.

"Elsa?" She asked as her eyebrows began to furrow which made Elsa reply slightly "Yeah?" Concern starting to edge up on her face. Anna then slowly made her way inside the room. "Why did you say what you say?" Anna questioned her older sister.

"What? About being normal?" Elsa recalled. She knew she couldn't deny it because Anna will get the answer she wants anyway. She's stubborn that way. Anna nod her head. Elsa sigh and close her eyes before speaking. "Because if I was normal, I wouldn't have to constantly worry"

"Won't have to worry about what?" Anna said sounding a little confuse. She would have thought that Elsa would got over her worrying but she keep failing to realize that Elsa was consider "different" to others and she had a difficult childhood. Elsa look away for a moment before she began again. "The pain. The suffering. The fear of trying to conceal, don't feel. The impression I have to make for others. The Unknown. The hurting. Life and Death." She exhale all at once and open her eyes.

"Oh Elsa s-" Anna said with sympathy but she was cut off by Elsa's ranting. "Then I'm afraid I might kill you again and I-"

"So" Anna interrupt her by blurting out loudly. Elsa gave her 'Are you crazy?!' look.

"So?" She repeated s if she was trying to registered what Anna just said to her. "So?! How could you say th-"

"You save me didn't you?" Anna said sternly, interrupting her the second time. Anna had a point there.

"Yeah bu-"

"Well that's all that matters" Anna said with a smile, interrupting her for the third time now.

Elsa went into silence, not knowing what else to say. Well, it wouldn't matter what she say because Anna would just blow it over. Anna then walk over to where she was standing and stand next to her. "And by the way, I don't want you to be normal" She confessed softly.

"Why?" Elsa was clearly confuse. Why wouldn't she want her to be normal? Things would have been so much easier for them if she was. She wouldn't have a monster as a sister.

"Because there's no such thing! Everyone's different Elsa in their own way and you" Anna continue as she place a firm hand on Elsa's back "Are unique and special, with or without powers, I'll always love that about you. You understand?"

"Anna.." Elsa began to protest. "Understand!" Anna said more forcefully. Elsa look at Anna. She could tell by the way Anna was looking and sounding that she already lost the fight. let a sigh and smile. There was no point in arguing. "Yeah I understand"

"Good!" Anna exclaim "Now I think we should go to bed. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah..I guess you're right" Elsa agree with her as she nod her head.

Anna smile at her and the two began to make their way to the door. Before Anna went out the door, Elsa call out to her "Anna.."

Anna turn her head around "Yeah?" She ask sounding a little intrigue about what the Queen was going to say. Elsa twiddle her fingers, unsure how will Anna react to what she was going to say next. "Would you really have a monster for a sister?"

Anna stare at her for a few moments but then walk a couple of steps until she was in front of Elsa. "Oh Elsa. You are no monster. If anything, you are the complete opposite of it. And no matter what, I will always be there for you. After all;, I am your right hand and little sister that will always look up to you. That's a promise"

Elsa didn't say anything then without warning, Elsa pull her in to a hug. Anna smile at the gesture and continue "And besides, have you seen the other sisters in the village? They are really monsters"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She then shyly says "Goodnight Anna"

Anna was shock! That was the first time Elsa had ever say that to her since like-well-forever! She really needs to get use to that. She then grin at Elsa "Goodnight Elsa" and walk out the door and went to her room. Elsa gently close the door behind her.

* * *

After Elsa shut the door, she smirk a little. She believes that she got all she needs of her chest. She then walk over to her bed and went straight into it. She then close her eyes and wave a hand and the light turn off, filling the room with oddly safe darkness.

What Elsa didn't know that a familiar stranger was watching the whole time outside.

"What?! They actually let that brat be Queen?! Not only that but she wish to be normal so she doesn't hurt anyone anymore."

The figure awed at that, evilly. "Figures she's just like-well never mind that. I'll fix that for sure" She then disappears into the night.

* * *

**Now what do they mean by that? Any guesses? Anyways, ****how you guys like this ****chapter. Let me know by reviewing. Also chapter 3 will be uploaded today or tomorrow. I promise :D**


	5. The Nightmare

**Hey guys! Told y'all the next chapter The Nightmare will be up :D**

**Next chapter is The Plan**

* * *

Elsa was laying on her bed, in a peacefully slumber until, without warning, a bright light lit up the room!

_"What's going on?"_ Elsa sat up as she look out the window. There were screams, explosions, crashes, and another burst of bright light coming from outside! _"We're under attack!"_ Elsa exclaims as she jump out of her bed and ran out the door. When she went into the hallway, the ground shake and pieces of the walls was starting to crack and fall apart!Seeing all of this happening, Elsa shout out the name that instantly pop into her mind when there's a crisis!_ "Anna!"_ She yell as she ran across to her sister's door. There was no reply. _"Anna!"_ She yell again as she bang on the door and try to pull at it._ "ANSWER ME!"_ There was still no reply and Elsa began to breathe heavily! Having no other choice, she freeze the door's hinges and kick it down. When she got in, Anna was nowhere in sight! _"An-"_ She was then interrupted by a violent shake! Suddenly, she fell through a hole of darkness!

* * *

When she came to, she found herself on a snowy mountain. In a distance, she heard someone faintly call her name _"Elsa.." _Elsa turns around to see Anna, who is limping towards her._ "Anna"_ She let out in relief. Just when she was going to run to her, she saw Anna suddenly fall to the ground and there was a figure was standing behind her, looking angry at her. Anna weakly look up to Elsa and held out a hand toward Elsa, pleading _"Elsa..help..me.." _And just like that, something inside Elsa snap and starts to charge at the figure with an ice dagger, forming in her hand! The figure look at her, trying to say something but it was too late! Elsa had already impaled the figure! The figure cough up blood and look up at her. Suddenly, the figure then starts changing into a familiar person.

_"A-A-Anna?!" _She sputter out in shock! Anna just smile weakly and place a shaky hand on her cheek. Elsa almost started hyperventilating! Then, without warning, Anna's legs buckle and she fell into her sister's arms!

_"ANNA!" _Elsa screams out as she just hold her sister's body in her arms. Anna then disappear through her arms and into the winds! _"NO!" _Elsa shouted as she try desperately to grab the winds. In hopes that she will be able to get her sister back_. "ANNA! COME BACK! I'M SORRY!"_ Elsa yelled out as she hold herself. Then, out of nowhere, an evil laughter was heard in the wind. Elsa look up with teary eyes and saw a mysterious figure with a familiar looking necklace, standing a few feet away, watching with an evil grin. They walk up to Elsa and whispers to her.

_"You're just like me!" _Their laugh echo loudly as they disappear in thin air!

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she collapse onto her knees, crying. _'This is a nightmare! I have to wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'_ She cry out in her head.

_"El..sa.." _A voice call out from a distance.

Elsa wanted to look up but she couldn't._ "Ignore it Elsa. Conceal, don't feel! Ignore it!" _She told herself firmly.

But the voice kept getting louder and louder.

_"Elsa"_

_"Elsa!"_

"ELSA!"

* * *

Elsa then jolt up in her bed and at the same time, she felt something roll off of her and hit the ground!

"What the-?! Oww!" She wince in pain as she felt a sharp intense pain in her stomach! She then heard some groaning from the bottom of her bed. She quickly scurry to the edge of the bed to see what it was. When she look over, she was shock to see who it was. Anna was sitting with her legs outstretched and she had her hands on her head "Oww! You could have warn me!"

"A-A-Anna?! What are you doing here?!" Elsa gasps out in worry and confusion as she quickly help Anna up.

"I heard you screaming. I try to wake you up but you wouldn't so I hope for the best and jump on you" Anna chuckle weakly as she look at Elsa.

"Why you do that for?! I could have hurt you!" Elsa stated as she place her hands on Anna's cheeks . Anna just shrug her shoulders and said "That doesn't matter. To me, it sounds like you are hurting"

Elsa didn't say anything after that. Anna see this and ask her older sister "Mind to tell me what's wrong?"

She waits for a few moments before Elsa finally says "It was nothing"

"Come on Elsa don't be stubborn. You know it wasn't nothing" Anna pressed on. She wasn't buying what her sister was saying at all.

Elsa exhales. She hates it when Anna gets so determine and stubborn. Not that she hates it all the time but only when she doesn't let things be the way it is. She guess that she should be thankful for it. Anyways, it was her determination, stubbornness and love that have save each other from the loneliness they were feeling all those years. Elsa and Anna then walks over to Elsa's bed and sits down on it. Anna remember that Elsa doesn't like to be to close to others so she mind her space and scoot away to the end of the bed.

"Fine Anna..you win..come over" She says as she held out a hand, ushering Anna to take it and come over.

Anna didn't say a word, she was surprise by the gesture Elsa was giving her but she was not gonna waste that at all. She quickly took her hand and went over and sat right down next to her sister.

"I had a nightmare" Elsa confessed to her little sister.

"Well that was obvious, a beautiful dream wouldn't cause you to scream like that" Anna joked playfully while Elsa shot her a glare!

Elsa then flick her hand and a snowball hits Anna in the face!

"Oww! I'm sorry!" Anna whine as she wipe the snow from her face. Elsa chuckle and that made Anna smile. Of course that moment was short-lived since Elsa became serious.

"I was sleeping soundless in my bed when, out of nowhere, a bright light lit up my whole room! I got up to see what it was and that's when I heard all the screams and other commotions out there. It didn't take me long to realize it that we were under attack! I ran out into the hall and everything began falling apart and cracking! My first intention was to get you out here! I banged on your door and called your name but you didn't answer. I got to the point that I had to freeze the hinges and kick it down. When I did, you were nowhere in sight!" Elsa then started to breathe deeply and Anna quickly place a arm around here

"Then I ended up on a mountain and I heard you calling my name. I look over to see that you were limping towards me. Just before I got to you, you fell and a figure was behind way you beg me to help you and it made me snap inside and I charge at the figure with an ice dagger! It look like they try to warn me but it was too late. I was devastated, completely heartbroken, to find out that the figure turn out to be you! I stabbed you with my ice dagger! You. My baby sister"

Elsa then started to clench her fists as she felt her voice beginning to break. Anna was shock and sad at what her sister was saying. The only thing she could manage to say was "Elsa..."

"And you smile at me..and place your hand..on my cheek and then you..disappear through my arms!" Her voice was beginning to waver but she try her best to keep it together "Then, out of nowhere, a mysterious figure with.. a necklace that looks so familiar came up to me and said _You're just like me! _After hearing that, I completely shut down!" Elsa was completely hurt. Maybe it wasn't best for Anna to ask what was her nightmare about but she was so glad that she did. "Hey. Hey! It's okay Elsa" Anna cooed her sister by placing an arm.

* * *

"How is that okay?! I killed you Anna. I killed you!" Elsa screamed at her.

"Elsa it was just a nightmare. No big deal. I know you really won't be manipulative that easily to do that to me" Anna reason with her sister but Elsa still didn't look at least convince at all so Anna then decides to make light of the conversation.

"Maybe it's a vision" She said out of nowhere.

Elsa blinked "An vision? Anna, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah you know like maybe this mysterious figure and the 'familiar necklace' were from your past is coming back for revenge and would take everything away from you and won't stop to they get what they want from you!" Anna said for dramatic effect.

"Oh! What do you think that is?" Elsa said sounding a bit anxious for Anna's answer. Even though, she secretly didn't want that to happen especially Anna's death. Anna thought about it slightly "I really don't know but I know one thing" Anna said strongly as she turn to Elsa with a face full of protection.

"What?" Elsa ask with anticipation.

"They not gonna get my chocolate without going through me. That's for sure" Anna said confidently as she pound her chest with her fist. The two sisters then look at each other for a moment and burst into laughter "Yeah right like we are going to let that happen! Those our babies" Anna said as she got off the bed, starting to make her way to the door.

"Yeah.." Elsa agree. Did something hit her. "Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna ask with curiosity with her hand inches way from the door.

Elsa look at her sister and smile shyly also feeling a bit embarrass before she began "Thank you for umm coming to check on me, you really didn't have t-" Before Elsa was finish, Anna interrupt her. "It's no problem Elsa. This was part of deal anyway. We won't hide any secrets from each other anymore. Remember?"

Elsa half-smile "I remember"

* * *

Anna nod. Just as she was about to go out the door, she stops and turns around "Ohh umm Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa ask, she was kinda curious what was making Anna stop her from going out the door. Anna began to feel hot as she put a hand on her head again. Before she knew it, she began rambling. "I was wondering if I well umm can stay here for the night. I mean it's not like I want a sleepover or anything well even though we haven't had one I just thought that umm you'll feel more protected I know that you have ice powers and can but I mea-"

Elsa let out a laugh "Of course you can stay the night with me. I really appreciate it"

Anna did a toothy grin "YAY!"

She then ran and dove to her sister and roll off of her, laying on the other side. When they got comfortable, Anna let out in breath and relax. She then look over at her sister and yawn out "Good night Elsa"

Elsa smile big and said warmly "Good night Anna"

And with the wave of Elsa's hand, the light went out. Leaving the moon to fill up the room. The two sisters were greeted by an eerie silence before Anna broke it. "You know what?" Anna said in wonder. "What?" Elsa asked in return. "I really want some chocolate now" Anna yawned tiredly. Elsa giggled at this. This girl is nuts. "Night Anna"

"Aww"

* * *

**Oh Anna just doesn't know that what she just say will foreshadow something later. Also, lol at the ending! I can imagine that so happening. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Please review! :D**


	6. The Plan

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter The Plan**

**Next chapter- The Breakfast Surprise**

**Here's chapter 4 :D **

* * *

Not too far away from the kingdom, deep in the woods, a hooded figure was watching the kingdom from a projection in their hand. Their mouth slowly made an angry look when they saw the two sisters sleeping side by side. They then close their hand tightly then turn their back and began walking further into the forest. "So, the brat haves a sister." The hooded figure thought out loud "Hmm I wonder if that would put a set back into my plans" The hooded figure then stop dead in their tracks as a evil grin came across their face.

"Not to worry, I will fix that!" With the snap of their fingers, the hooded figure vanished!

* * *

A few moments later, they appear in front of a cottage that look like it could break down at any moment. "Home sweet home" They said as they walk inside and everything was completely empty. Well, expect for the black cauldron that was in the middle of the room with a couple of ingredients next to it.

"Ha. No matter I can simply get rid of that problem easily with my potion!" They shouted out as the pick up the ingredients all at once. They then began to put all the ingredients they have into the black cauldron and began to stir. After a few minutes, the potion was ready! "Yes my potion is complete!" The hooded figure exclaim as they pour a spoonful of the potion into a bottle, shaking it slightly with full of sick admiration in their eyes. "Now let's test it"

* * *

The hooded figure then walk right back outside and look around for a test subject. "Now. What to test it on?" As if on cue, a small rabbit appear in front of them! The hooded figure smirk. 'Perfect' they thought as they grab the rabbit by their ears with one hand! The rabbit began to squirm away but that was proven futile. The hooded figure just grin maliciously at the rabbit! They then took the potion in their other hand and pour some of it onto the rabbit's head! The rabbit began to whine but after a few minutes it stop and look at the hooded figure like they were crazy!

Nothing happens.

The hooded figure was confused by the result. "Huh?" They slowly start to loosen up on their grip. Seeing this an opportunity to get away from them and have freedom, the rabbit kick themselves away from them, causing the hooded figure to lose their grip on them! The rabbit then fell to the hard ground! Not wanting to waste anymore time, it began taking off at full speed! The hooded figure didn't seem phase at the fact that the rabbit got away. Actually, they could have care less. But they were very agitated of the potion not freaking working!

"Darn it!" They yelled out as they threw up their hands in the air! "Blasted spell didn't work! What could have gone wrong?!" They spat out as they quickly made their way back to the cottage. When they push through the door here was no mistaken how tick off they were.

"Ugh! It seems like I'm missing something" The hooded figure growl in annoyance. They began to look around for something.

"Okay let's see" They look through the book to see what they have miss that was so important! "I don't see what I'm mis-oh! Here it is!"

The hooded figure points out in the book, a rare red and purple flower that was surrounded by lavender flowers. "It seems what I'm missing is from only in the castle of Arendelle. But how am I going to get in there?" The hooded figure thought about that for a minute. Suddenly, it dawn on them!

"If I remember correctly, Arendelle can't simply refuse hospitality to a wandering stranger who's in dire need of a place to stay for a bit. It's not in their nature and I know just the person who will fall for it so easily" They sneer as they thought of their plan all coming together!

They then peer out the window which show a view of the castle. Another smile began to tug out the hooded figure's mouth. "Just you wait Arendelle. Soon, you will fall before me!" The hooded figure laughed like a manic in to the night sky.

At that same moment, Elsa felt a chill go through her for the first time! That can't be good.

* * *

**Am I on fire with these chapters or what? Sorry for the short chapter. The rest will be longer :D ****But what do you think about this hooded figure? And do you know who they are talking about when they say "They know just the person who will fall for it"? Review to let me know! :D**


	7. The Breakfast Surprise

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 5:D The Breakfast Surprise**

**Next is The Ruin Surprise**

* * *

It was the now the next morning.

The sun was shining bright and the sky didn't show any clouds in sight! The sun's rays lit up the castle like it was a christmas tree on the night of Christmas Eve! Elsa awoke to the ray of light and squinted her eyes tight for a minute, then relax them. She slowly sat herself up in bed and began to stretched her arms out from cramps while letting out a yawn. After she finished, she rubbed her eyes and said, while turning over on her side "Good morning An-" But Elsa stop herself when she didn't see Anna anywhere in sight!

She quickly shot up in her bed! "Anna?" She look around the room frantically! She was very sure that Anna stay in her room last night but where is she?

"Anna!" She screamed out in fear. At this point, the wall was starting to be covered by ice! Elsa saw this and calmed herself down a bit. The ice than diminished into the air.

Before she call out her sister's name out for the third time, a loving scent came into her room. Elsa's nose twitch a little as if it was curious of something. "Do I smell" She then takes a big whiff of the aroma into her nose. When that smell registered into her body, Elsa instantly knew what is was!

"Chocolate?!" She squealed as she got out of her bed and dashed off into the hallway and ran down the stairs, completely forgetting to go find Anna!

* * *

Just as Elsa was getting off that last step, she was then knocked over by a powerful force! Elsa groaned in painful agony! She felt a throbbing sensation on her forehead and put her hand gently on where it is throbbing at. When she place it there, she quickly recoil back in pain! She then hiss out "What the-?!"

She then stop herself when she heard a faint voice saying "ow..ow.."

Elsa quickly direct her attention to where the source is coming from and saw her baby sister laying on the floor, holding her head as her face began to squint in grimace!

"Anna?!" Elsa said in surprise as she hurry over to her. Anna stop grimacing and looked up at her sister with a managing smile."Oh hey Elsa!" Her smile then suddenly fell when she saw the bruise on Elsa's forehead. She gasp out loud and it made Elsa raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Slowly and carefully, Anna place her hand on the bruise which made Elsa wince in pain!

"Oww!" Elsa responded to the touch.

In the state of anxiety, Anna pull her hand and said in a rush "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Honest!"

"It's fine. Just be more careful okay?" Elsa said as she wave her hand to show that it was okay and to calm Anna down. She knew how her sister gets when she is sent into her anxiety state!

Anna nodded her head, apologetically. She then says to her sister "I was about to go and get you but since you are already here!"

She then grabbed Elsa's hand and began to pull her with her as she ran with full speed! Elsa was taking back by this! But then again, it's Anna. "Whoa Anna! Slow down!" Elsa exclaimed as she tried to keep up with her fast little sister, though she somewhat failed during the process.

Anna laugh at her older sister's complaint "Well you better keep up!" Anna suggested to her. Elsa then gave Anna a questioning look. "Where are we going?"

Anna smile brightly. "You see"

* * *

When Anna and Elsa came into the dining room, Elsa was beyond amazed! She saw a whole banquet of chocolate foods all laying out on the table with two plates already made. "Whoa..Anna." Elsa gasped out before turning to face her little sister. "Did you made this?" She asked as she gestured to all the foods.

Anna look at her sister and smile in triumph "Yeah well not clearly all-most of it was all Gerda's doing-Though she did have some doubts about. She all said to me "My princess, you shouldn't be having so much chocolate in one setting" and I was like "Yes I can. I'm the great Princess Anna who help save Arendelle. So I can have chocolate as much as I please" Anna's face fell when she realize something "Oh no, now that I think about maybe I was too hard on her about that. Maybe I should have left out the great princess. Or maybe-"

Elsa giggle at her sister's rambling. She decided to save her sister the trouble and said "It's okay Anna. No need to beat yourself over it. I'm sure Gerda's feeling is not hurt. If anything, I'm sure she's hurt from taking care of you all those years"

Anna smiled "Yeah you're ri-HEY!" She just caught on to what her sister was implying.

Elsa let out a chuckle. Anna did a playful pout but then exclaimed loudly "Let's eat!"

Elsa nod in agreement as the two sisters sat down and began to eat their chocolate breakfast.

* * *

They ate in silence for a while until Anna decides to break it by saying "So Elsa I was thinking"

Elsa look up at her sister and ask "About what?" She then pop a piece of chocolate in to her mouth.

A smirk made its way across Anna's face and as always it made Elsa cautious. What did Anna have in mind?

"That we should spend the day with each other. I made out a list we can do together" Anna then pulled out a scroll that rolled all the way out of the door! Elsa's eyes widen and her mouth fell open and the piece of chocolate fell from it as she watch the scroll go.

Anna then began to point all over the scroll as she began to talk "So I was thinking that first we will build an snowman-Yeah I know that it's the middle of June but that's what so great about having a sister like you-Not that I'm using you or anything! Oh gods above no!-Then we are going to have a 7 second break and eat as much chocolate as we can before we continue-Then we are-"

Elsa smile as her sister continue rambling. Even though it seem like it was a lot of things Anna was asking for, she didn't want to have it any other way. Suddenly, she remember something! She had a meeting today with a neighboring kingdom not far from here!

"Umm Anna?" Elsa politely interrupt her sister. Anna stop her rambling and look at Elsa with innocent eyes. "Yes Elsa? Is something wrong?"

Elsa was about to say that she couldn't but suddenly, a smile came across her face. "I'm ready to build the snowman with you"

Anna squeal in delight as she jump up from her chair! Almost making Elsa fall out of hers! "Alright! I'm about to get ready! You should get ready too Elsa. Meet you in the front in 20!"

She then ran out the door and went up the stairs. Elsa chuckle to herself as she got up from the table and head out to get ready. 'Maybe I could hold it off for a little while. It's not that they are coming right at that moment'

* * *

**So what do you guys think of that chapter? Review and let me know what you want to happen next. More chapters will be upload this week :D**


	8. The Ruin Surprise

**Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 6 The Ruin Surprise :D**

**Next Chapter-Meet Thy Neighbor**

* * *

It didn't take Elsa long to get ready well actually, it didn't take Elsa long to get ready at all. Since she have the power to change her clothes with just ice. Elsa was standing by the gates, waiting for her sister to come always love to be, oh how you say "Fashionably late" even though she only haves one particular outfit she loves to wear. 'How long would it take this girl to come o-?' Elsa didn't get to finish her thought as a voice screamed out "Elsa!"

Elsa look over, only to see Anna coming towards her. 'Guess not long' Elsa chuckle inside as she push herself off the gates.

"Ready?" Elsa asked sully as she cross her arms over her chest. Anna smile a huge grin at her older sister. "Yes I am!" She stated proudly but then when she got a closer look at her sister and slightly frown. Elsa saw this and quickly asked Anna "What's the matter sis?"

"Hmm?" Anna reply, not paying attention at all but when she register what her sister just said "Oh nothing! Just I was wondering why you didn't change?" Anna asked with concern. The things they are going to do today would not involve a very long and delicate dress and Anna knows how Elsa gets if her dress gets ruin.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Anna remember her and her sister were playing around with each other in the garden. Elsa was shooting snowballs, trying to catch the little sister off-balance, but to no avail, she couldn't. The younger sister was just too quick! Then when Elsa was caught off guard, Anna found it her chance to attack the older sister! She charge at full speed at her sister and tackle her to the ground! She heard Elsa make a grunt noise __and a splash!_

_Then everything got quiet expect for Anna's laughter. "I totally caught you by surprise huh Elsa?" Anna said through laughs. She waited for her sister to say something remarking like she always did but she never did. "Elsa?" Anna ask more aware this time. She then look up and saw Elsa's eyes grow huge and her mouth open. Also, her hand was covering her dress._

_"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna ask, feeling actually scare and worry for her sister. __Elsa didn't say nothing, she just pull her hand back from her dress and saw mud cover all over it! Anna knew she was about to go off._

_"My..dress!" Elsa exclaim loudly, causing Anna to cover her ears real quick. "Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry Elsa I didn't mea-" But Anna cut her rush apology short when she saw an evil gleam coming from Elsa's eyes when she look at her._

_"Ehh E-Elsa? You got that evil look again" Anna said nervously. Elsa chuckle evilly at her sister which made Anna feel even more uncomfortable. Her eyes then began to glow white! "You're so finish" Elsa said almost menacingly. Anna quickly jump off of her and try to make a run for it but all she heard was her sister stomping hard on the ground and after that nothing but white._

_The next few days took a lot of recovery from the frostbite that she stain that day._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Anna quickly snap back into reality just before Elsa said "What are you saying? I did change see?" She then snaps her fingers and instantly a big flash of light came from her dress, causing Anna to cover her eyes quickly! The flash didn't last long at all. When it ended, Anna look back at Elsa only to see the Queen the same. Well, expect one little thing.

"You only made your dress a little shorter" Anna pointed out to her.

"So?" Elsa said as she raise an eyebrow. Wondering whats her sister's point to it.

"That's another thing. Why do you keep wearing the same dress?" Anna questioned.

"Because it makes me feel much more comfortable!" Elsa said defensively as she move a little from Anna who tries to hold in a laugh. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes" Elsa said matter of fact.

* * *

"So it helps you to let it go?" Anna said with a sly smile, knowing that was meant to tease Elsa.

Elsa quickly turn away so Anna won't see her blush from embarrassment. 'How she know about that?!'

As if she could hear what she was thinking, Anna reply with "Mountains Elsa. If that's what you are thinking. They do to tend to echo"

Elsa thought panicky in her head. 'Okay okay think of something to say Elsa. Anything!'

"Hey we should really get going. I think the horses are waiting" Elsa finally said, completely desperately changing the subject.

Anna couldn't help but chuckle at how her sister try desperately to get out of the question. "Alright! Let's head on ou-"

But Anna was cut off by an urgent and familiar voice. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

The two sisters look over and saw Kai run over to them. When he got there, he was panting heavily!

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you too" Kai said apologetically through short breaths as he got ready to bow to her but Elsa just wave a hand for him to stop "No need for that Kai. We are family"

"Yeah but what is it Kai? What made you so tired?"Anna asked with worry. What was so important that it made the poor man look like he can drop out from exhaustion. "Well you know that meeting with our neighbor kingdom about our deal trade?" Kai asked turning to Elsa.

"Yes?" Elsa respond with an hint of hesitance upon her throat. She could tell that Kai is hesitating to tell her something. Elsa was getting a little nervous by the passing seconds. She then notice little snowflakes starting to trickle down from the sky. Not wanting to long the fear, Elsa then says "Well? What is it Kai? You can tell me"

Finally, Kai then says "Well that got push up to today"

Elsa's eyes widen! "What? But I thought that was in two weeks!" Snow, now began to spin around them like a typhoon, making Anna and Kai have to shield their eyes from the screaming storm! When Elsa caught a quick glance of this, she seized the snow completely.

"Apparently they decided to move it up today because of some urgent news" Kai said calmly as he took his hand from over his eyes. Elsa looked over at Anna, whose face expression began to slowly change. Elsa let out a heavy sigh. 'This is what I was afraid of' She thought to herself.

Before Elsa got to respond to Kai, Anna decides to cut right in and asked "Can someone just take over her place for today?"

"I can't Your Highness. The Queen have to be the one there on our behalf" Kai tried to reason with her.

"Sure you can! There have to be somebody! Maybe you Kai!" Anna demanded

"Anna.." Elsa began to say but Anna wasn't hearing it instead she just continue. "I just made plans just for u-"

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa cut in sharply. Anna looked back at her, ready to argue with her sister but Elsa simply just gave her a glare and stop all arguing together. Kai quickly clear his throat and said with total sincere. "I'm sorry princess but this is real important business even the Queen knew about this"

Anna's eyes widen in disbelief. She turn around to look at Elsa, who look at her with guilty eyes "Is this true?"

Elsa's mouth was slightly open. She look at Anna with desperate eyes, pleading for her to understand. She wanted to tell her but just couldn't bring herself to do it "I'm so sorry An-"

But Anna just put her hand up, silencing the Queen. "It's alright Elsa. I know how much the Kingdom needs you" Anna try to fight back the tears that were threatening to come from her blue eyes and it pained Elsa. "It's your duty as Queen right?" Anna choked out. "But sometimes, I want to have my sister than the Queen so I won't feel alone. So I don't feel like I'm just a..." Anna paused for a moment to calm herself down a little. The next words that came from Anna's mouth shock both Anna and Elsa to the core!

**"Just a _spare_"**

With that said, Anna turn away and began walking towards the forest, leaving Elsa rather speechless on what to do or say, only to have her mouth drop a little open. 'Oh Anna. I didn't know you still-' But Elsa stop her thought process because she exactly knew how Anna felt and it was her fault. Here she was thinking that she was doing the right thing for her sister and her Kingdom but turns out that Anna proves that she wasn't really making a difference with her and still felt like she was a... a spare.

Kai look between the two sisters. He felt terrible for messing this up for them even though he was doing his job, that to him still doesn't matter. Him, Gerda, Elsa, and Anna were like family and he promise their parents that they will take good care of them as if they were his own. It was so promising now look at it.

Elsa just watch Anna leave with sad eyes. She was about to go chase after her sister but then she heard Kai's voice saying "Come your majesty. They are waiting for your arrival" Elsa turn around to see that Kai too wanting to go after her as well but they have to handle what's handed to them and worry about Anna in a bit.

"Alright" Elsa reply as she kept looking back at Anna, who was making her way down the trail. Her head hung low and her shoulders were kinda of slacking. This made Elsa feel so bad, deep inside. 'I'm sorry Anna. I promise I'll make it up to you'

* * *

**Poor Anna and Elsa. Just as they were about to have some fun, it gets a hold on it. What do you guys thinks might happen next. Also who do you guys think the neighboring Kingdom that's coming to visit? Leave a review about it. Also sorry guys about the short chapter. The next will be much longer, hopefully :D**


	9. Meet Thy Neighbor

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 7! :D Meet Thy Neighbor**

**Next chapter-Who Are You?**

* * *

Elsa and Kai were making their way down the hall to get to where the meeting was taking place. Elsa,though,was lagging behind. Kai seems to notice this and tries to reassure the best way he can. "I'm sorry about you and Anna, Elsa. Trust me, if it was my decision I would have let you and your sister continue on with your plans and-"

"I know Kai" Elsa respond politely, knowing full well that she cut him off. She wanted to spare Kai the trouble of explaining himself for a situation that he had no control of. Kai waited patiently for her to continue.

"You mean well and I know that if it was your choice, you would of let me and Anna have fun as sisters. That's what I owe her for the last 13 years..." Elsa stop for a quick minute and Kai stop as well, looking concern for the young ruler. Elsa's bottom lip began to quiver as she try her best to fight off those 13 years of Anna's knocking and pleading voice for her to come just once. It didn't have to be fully just enough for her to see her but Elsa decline. Elsa than shook off those broken memories and manage to find her voice again. "...But sadly, I'm the Queen and I have a Kingdom to run." Elsa sigh a little before continuing on. "Anna just need to know that the Kingdom needs me more than she does"

Kai can see that Elsa really didn't believe that last part she just said. He wanted to say something but found it best to keep it to himself and respond with a "Of course Your Majesty"

Finally, they made it to the room where the meeting was taking place at. Elsa look hesitantly at the door for a second. Kai then step in front of her and explain like she was a child "Alright Elsa, our guests are right behind this door"

He then look at her in concern "Are you sure you're ready? They might look at you differently since you're not like any other Queen. Well- I mean you are a Queen but because of your icy pow-

Elsa let out a full-blown chuckle. She could see that Anna's awkward stutters are starting to work their way on Kai now and she have to admit that it did took an effect on her as well. She than kindly reminds Kai."Remember, Fear is my enemy. I'll be fine Kai and I'm ready as I"ll ever be"

Kai did a tiny smile at her. "Very well. Here we go"

He then went and open the door for her to go in and Elsa went through.

* * *

Elsa didn't get a chance to step in all the way before she was greeted by a girl wearing a dark green gown and had light blue eyes and fiery red hair.

"HIYA THERE QUEEN ELSA! The name's Merida! Princess of DunBroch!" She states proudly as she hold out a hand for Elsa to shake. Without any hesitation, Elsa took her hand and shake it, cautiously. This cause a big grin to creep on Merida's face and for some reason Elsa felt like one was making its way on her face as well. Suddenly, an older woman with a light green dress with some type of design on it and had a thin grey streak in her hair came over to Merida and hit her upside the head!

"Oww! What was that for?!" Merida whine at her as she held on to her head. "Merida! What did I told you?! You just don't come out like that! Be more elegant! She's the Queen for crying out loud!" The older woman scolded her. "Oh right." Merida said as she roll her eyes and then repeated what she said just in a proper way and tone...

"HIYA THERE QUEEN ELSA! The name's Merida! Princess of DunBroch. It's honor to meet you!"

This earn a very annoy and agitated look from the older woman. "Merida!" She said sternly. Suddenly, a big guy with a bear fur cape and a peg leg made his way over to the two women "Aye Elinor just leave the lass be" He said reassuringly to her.

"But Fergus-" Elinor try to argue but was cut off by Fergus.

"She haven't done anything wrong. Just introduce herself to the Queen is all" Fergus reminded her softly.

"But-" Elsa try again but stop her efforts. Merida then interfere into the conversation. "Aye mum I haven't done anything..yet" Merida said with a sly smile. Elinor turn back to Merida, her face fuming with burning rage! "Och! I swear Merida! Can you be a proper Princess for this one time?!" Elinor spat out at her.

"Hey! I'm trying but it's not like dad's doing it better! Be King and all" Merida pointed out as she look over at her dad. Fergus saw this and quickly tries to defend himself.

"Now. Let's wait just a second!" Fergus argue as he brung his hands up defensively. The whole family then got into it.

Both Elsa and Kai stare confusedly at the family. Kai then clear his throat awkwardly as he gesture his hand over at the family "Queen Elsa. May I introduce you to our neighbor kingdom, the DunBroch."

Elsa nod at Kai then turn back to the family and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she saw how the DunBroch family was acting. Her attention then made her focus more on Merida. The fiery redhead look so carefree and adventurous. Like she won't ever give up on anything even if there are challenging obstacles thrown her way and this made Elsa come to conclusion about this girl.

'This girl and my sister could get along with each other. She's just like a splitting image of Anna' She thought to herself contentedly. She could image all those crazy stunts they could pull off together that would drive the Kingdom mad.

Elsa's face then fell when her sister's name pass her mind. She then look out the window for a second, catching a quick glance of the warm Sun, lighting up the land in different colors. She couldn't help but think about her sister and where she might be right now.

'Oh Anna. I wonder how she's doing?' She thought deeply to herself.

* * *

Anna continue on walking, she seem to not really care of where she was going at all. Why would she? She was freaking frustrated for crying out loud! Anna saw a rock sitting on the ground. She walk over to it and kicks it, hard! "Ugh!" She grunts as she kept walking down the trail in the forest.

"I hate that Elsa always be busy. I mean I know she's the Queen and all but I wish we can hang out more like what normal sisters will do-Well technically, normal sisters don't have a sister with ice powers! Or can make snowman really talk! Or can make really extraordinary ice palaces! Or-!-Wait. Now what was the point I'm trying to make again?" Anna stood there for a good minute trying to find her point. Then it came back to her "Oh! The point is-!"

Anna then was interrupted by a loud boom from a distance, shaking the ground a little. Anna began to sway back and forth but manage to catch herself. She then quickly turn her head to the source of it and saw a thin trail of smoke sprouting out to the sky.

"What was that?" Anna wonder. "Maybe I should go tell Elsa about this" Anna was about to turn back when she said that but stop herself. She didn't need to tell Elsa. SHe could handle this herself.

"No way I'm telling Elsa! And besides, she's too busy doing 'Queenly things' so I'm going to check it out myself. I bet it will be worth the boredom I been facing for a while" With that said, Anna turn back around and ran off in that direction.

* * *

**Yep! I totally threw Merida and her family in this story and it seems that Anna might get into a situation she don't want to be in. Let's see how this turns out in the next chapter! Please review and the next chapter should be up by tomorrow :D**


End file.
